Lost and Found Remake
by SINDER-CHAR
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, kicked out of Fairy Tail, is hurt. After nearly two days of traveling alone in the woods, she blinks into unconsciousness and saved by two unlikely men. (After Seven Year Time skip, based just before the GMG Arc) Will she fall for the Twins of Sabertooth, Natsu Dragoneel- the man who she called her best friend, or will she chose to leave Fiore forever?


**HELLO, KONICHIWA! SINDER-CHAR here. So, this is my remake of Lost and Found, and I would like to thank four people before I go on. _Just Breath_, the person who gave me the confidence to start writing in the first place, Kiba-senpie (Also known as Rhaziell), Under Celestial Stars- only known her for a few days, but she seems like a great girl, and Fairytailgirl111 my best friend for life.**

**Without the thoughts these great girls pravoked, I wouldn't even have tried. This, no matter how small a token of my gratitude, is for them, and I hope it's enough to show them how much I appreciate their words. **

* * *

Blond hair thick and matted, Lucy tried to push it back more then once. The unshed tears blurred her vision worse, and she was having more then a hard time stumbling threw the thicket. Her hand pressed against her stomach, pain bloomed from the spot at the slightest touch, but her fears pestered the back of her mind still. If she let it go, would it get worse. And yet, the other bruises, cuts, and burns didn't seem as bad as the one on her stomach.

_'Why?'_ She asked herself. _'I thought they were my nakama. My friends. My... family. I was wrong, they didn't love me like I loved them.'_ Her thoughts were stopped as a sob racked her body, She stumbled over a branch, falling into a field. Oddly, she could hear voices calling out for her, but all she could do was close her eyes and curse before falling into darkness. The last thing she could comprehend; strong arms wrapping around her. _'Damn you... Fairy Tai-'_

* * *

A groan escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked repeatedly trying to clear her eyes of sleep. Lucy's numb body felt like rock when she tried throwing her legs off the bed, but when finally, she got herself to stand, it took only a moment to realize she was in an unfamiliar place.

The room, pail white and gray, smelled of disinfectant.

She tugged her lack hospital robe, noticing faintly the pain was dulled. Lucy grabbed the table next to her for support, figured the golden objects laying there, she sighed to herself. The magic rings had been a gift from Loke, and yet, she still couldn't defend herself worth crap.

Pulling her resolve, Lucy stood straight with her rings newly on her figures and keys jingling in her hand. The robe was her only clothes, but her hair was newly brushed and wounds cleaned, she was well taken care of.

But Lucy knew she needed to get out of here as soon as possible. It wasn't safe for her, no matter where she went, she still needed to run. Her legs weren't as stable as she would have liked but she made it to the only door in the room and opened it. Lucy found herself looking into the great hall of an unknown guild with all the members looking straight at her. "She's up! Don't let her leave!" Someone suddenly yelled.

With a low hiss she took off for the front door. Two figures, larger then her by more then a head, blocked her path. In a split second decision, Lucy rounded on one foot that sent the man she kicked in the side into the other. On the floor and scrambling up, Lucy took off again while dodging the incoming mages. It was when a someone grabbed her wrists and held them over her head, it took a few moments before she stop struggling.

"Oh, she stopped," The man holding her arms said in amusement.

A woman with long black hair stepped in front of her and grabbed her chin, tilting her head up. "Who are you?" She hissed.

Lucy met her eyes, smirking with the thought of her knew plan. Clutching the key she knew very well, she twisted her arm in a motion to turn the key in a lock, her voice coming strong and fierce. Stronger keys like this, were another level of her power she had only just discovered. But, even though she didn't know if her magic was strong enough, she hoped to Spirit King he was on her side.

_"Great monster heed my call!_

_Your master and friend._

_May my roar defeat all my enemies as you lend me power._

_Spread you wings and take flight!_

_Open, gate of the dragon, Steller!"_

The woman stepped back as Steller's gate opened, blinding gold lights lighting the whole room. The man holding Lucy dropped her, and was thrown backwards when Steller's figure began to materialize. It rounded her protectively, coiling her body with a growl. "Child, my dear, Lucy," The amused dragon, not even close to his original size, took up most of the Guild hall and let his voice boom around the room with no regard for the people who had attacked his master. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Lucy set her hand onto the dragons white scales, amazed at the beautiful golden glow he gave off. He uncurled once Lucy had found herself on Steller's back, his wings flapped, and a gust of wind sent most every mage flying.

Steller shimmered unstably under Lucy. "I must leave now, Lucy." He gave a loving look down to his master and the dragon engulfed in a light and disappeared. Before Lucy even touched the ground, the blond was half way towards the door.

Figures just barely swiping the wood doors, Lucy screamed as she was pulled back harshly by ropes that tied themselves around her wrists. Finding herself with just her toes touching the ground, Lucy closed her eyes to the pain of the gash on her stomach, the ropes getting tighter.

The raven woman, who again stepped out in front of Lucy, took hold of her hair and pulled Lucy's face to hers. "Lucy Heartfilia, of Fairy Tail guild."

Lucy pulled at her restraints, glaring at the black haired woman. Stepping up next to the woman, a blond haired man smirked at Lucy. "We brought you here when we found you in Crocus forest. You were beat to hell and on the verge of death, be a little grateful."

"It would have been better if you just left me there to die!" She yelled, struggling.

The black-haired woman smiled. "Maybe, but you do know the inside and out of Fairy Tail."

Lucy leaned forward and hissed in her face. "Screw you." She slapped Lucy once more and walked away, yelling at a long haired blond man to keep her tied up.

The guild members, although taking their seats at tables set in almost the exact same way Fairy Tail was, kept their eyes on Lucy. Soon the blond from earlier and a black-haired boy walked in front of her. "Who gave you that gash?" The blond asked.

She turned her head away from them. "Up yours."

"Sting, forget it. She's not going to tell us anything." The black-haired boy said in monotone.

"We still have to try, Rogue. So, who are you?" He asked again.

Lucy rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Bitchy chick over there already said my names Lucy. Baka."

Sting, although looking over her with perverted eyes, smiled. "You sure are feisty, I like girls like you,"

The black haired man, Rogue, slapped Sting on the back of the head. "Stop being creepy."

Lucy had a hard time holding back her laugh at seeing that, but a grin still made it to her face. A small shutter ripped itself threw her body from her stomach, and she groaned. Rogue stepped forward hearing the noise, and motioned for Rufus to set Lucy down. The blond fell to her knees, tired and worn out.

"Are you alright?" Rogue asked. He went for her arms as if to help her up, but stopped just short when Lucy reeled back.

Lucy took her time to stand on her own, numbness in her legs coming back now that the commotion had settled down somewhat. Sting and Rogue led her over to the bar, where one of the guild members set a glass of water in front of her. Lucy took it was hesitance, looking from each of the men and back. "What do you want?"

Sting foreign innocents. "Nothing! Nothing at all,"

Lucy shifted. She could feel such strong magic on them, almost like Natsu's, but yet different in ways she couldn't describe. "Your Dragon Slayers," Lucy played, holding her breath for the answer.

Rogue nodded, noticing how hard Lucy flinched from the simple action. "You have a dragon,"

"He- He's a friend." Lucy shifted, sipping at the water. "A contracted Spirit."

Sting, seeming to understand, then asked; "How do you have a dragon?"

Shifting again, Lucy set her keys on the bar. "I'm a Celestial Spirit mage, who can open doors between here and the Spirit world." She explained. "Steller used to be a regular dragon living in Earthland, but when the dragons disappeared on 7/7/7, some made a contract with the Spirit King, who made them into keys.

"Steller is a very powerful Spirit, one of 18 black keys," She held up said key, the tip the shape of a shining star. "Loke's strong, but the Black Keys are the most powerful. I still need to collect sixteen more."

Sting shifted. "Your other key, or Dragon, what's their name?"

"That I don't know. I haven't contracted him yet." Lucy finished off her water, shifting uncomfortably between the boys. "You will not let me leave, will you?"

Rogue glanced at Sting. "I'll see to Minerva-sama, take her home."

As Rogue walked off, Sting got Lucy up and out of the Guild faster then Happy could eat a fish.

Sting closed the door to his and his brothers house. In the middle of the city, and right on the river, it had an amazing view.

The living room was painted warm reds, the furniture inviting and comfortable. A stare case led up to the second story, but Lucy's main focus was on the sliding glass doors on the opposite side of the room then the door, that led onto a balcony.

Rogue cleared his throat, newly arrived and unnoticed by Lucy. When she turned, she blushed at how amused Sting and Rogue looked. "I'll show you to your room."

The black haired man motioned for Lucy to follow him up the stares. The second story was mostly a second living room, this one cool shades of blue. Two doors sat on the wall across from the stares, and another two on the same wall as the stares.

Rogue led her over to one of the doors on the far wall. "You can stay here," He let her enter first.

Her room was a pleasantly light green with a normal queen size bed, a black wood dresser was on the right, next to the connecting door. A sliding door was next to the bed, she assumed to be the closet, and a window with dark green curtains. "Thanks." She murmured.

"You're welcome." He mono-toned shifting his weight to his other foot. Lucy looked just as awkward, and tugged on her robe to make sure it was completely covering her. Rogue saw the movement and walked across the room to the opposite door.

Lucy was surprise when she caught a glimpse of the darkened room and came to the conclusion the room was Rogues. He came back a second later with a large shirt and a pair of shorts.

He handed them to her and went back to stand by the door. "See you tomorrow, then." Rogue closed the door behind him and left Lucy to change.

Lucy smiled lightly down at the clothes and began changing. It had been a very long day. Lucy thought about everything that happened the day before, as she crawled into bed. A good night sleep would be the best thing for her now, tomorrow would be long.

* * *

**So... Here it is! The re-make! What do you think? I'm not good with spelling, but I hope the story lines okay.. It's been a long time since I've worked on this one, feels good to get back to it! ~.~ **

**Anyway, what did you think? I would love any creative criticism anyone has, as long as it's not 'THIS FUCKING SUCKS YOU MORON!' but, anything else is greatly appreciated!**

**Anata no subete o aishi, SINDER-CHAR~!  
**


End file.
